


Easter? Eggs?

by Dusted_Corners



Category: Promare, Promare (2019)
Genre: Bunny Costume, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter party, Galo is good with kids, bunny outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusted_Corners/pseuds/Dusted_Corners
Summary: Galo volunteers at a Easter party and Lio doesn’t understand what Easter is. Just casual fluff.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 48





	Easter? Eggs?

“It hurts—!” Galo yelled as he fell on the ground with a groan, something splattered on his head as he fell on the grass and a figure came to tackle him on the side. A relentless second and third figure coming only seconds behind. 

“Mercy- please-!” He pleaded, vaguely covering his head under his arms, but a crew of hands came to pry off the arms and he just didn’t have the will to fight them off. He looked up, the silhouette of a hand holding something quickly coming down being the last thing he saw before the spatter crashed on him. 

Laughter surrounded him and he couldn’t help but join in, laughing as he brushed off the spatter of confetti on his forehead while a little girl came up, giggling to herself to crack another confetti filled egg on Galo’s forehead.

Even before he joined the burning rescue Galo had been volunteering at the Easter party the orphanage he used to live in held every year. It was a community event, for families and kids who didn’t have one. Everyone liked Galo, and every year all the kids were thrilled to see his costume. He’d only worn a real full bunny costume once, but the costume had scared some of the younger children. Suppose a gigantic stuffed bunny isn’t as cute as you’d be led to believe. Nowadays he just wore bunny outfits. Colorful pastel clothes with a pinned bunny tail and ears. 

“Mr Bunny! I brought you something!” A little boy came up to Galo with a big smile on his face, his moms behind him while he extended out a letter to him. 

“Oh? Is this for me?” Galo bent down to take the letter from the boy. He opened it to a crude crayon drawing of what he supposed was him, a stick figure with wild blue hair and bunny ears next to what was probably the boy and his moms. 

One of the ladies laughed lightly to herself and reached to ruffle the boy’s hair. “He’s been so excited about seeing you again for weeks now. He says you’re the one that got us to love him.” Which wasn’t entirely true, but it was true that if it hadn’t been for Galo hiding eggs under the tables this little boy wouldn’t have stumbled upon this couple the way he had. Knocking over their coffee and crying for an apology while he offered the ladies the eggs he had collected so far. Although that day he had also gone to blame Mr Bunny for having made him spill the coffee. Galo apologized to the boy more than anything by the end of last year’s party. Either way, Galo smiled at the memory fondly and thanked the boy for his letter. The boy nodded and let him know he’d find lots of eggs this year too, then turned and ran past his moms to look for the eggs most likely. 

Galo sighed and got up, pocketing the drawing in the breast pocket of the pastel blue waistcoat he was wearing. He looked around, spotting a familiar face waving at him.

Galo looked at him for a moment, confused before smiling and waving back at Lio. He made his way over and took his hands, just to make sure he had his attention while he looked him over. “I thought you were going to dress up?” He asked, taking notice that Lio looked rather normal, or at least normal for Lio standards. Black leather pants with matching black leather boots. Thankfully he was missing the black leather coat, only wearing a white button up. 

Lio raised a brow and looked around at all the children. 

“I know you told me to, but I think I misunderstood… I didn’t realize it was a birthday party, when you told me to dress as a bunny I looked up the address of the place and thought it would be inappropriate…” he looked at Galo a little accusingly, although he also felt maybe he should’ve guessed it was someone’s birthday. 

But then again this also confused Galo. “Oh, is no one’s birthday?” 

“No?” Lio looked around. “It looks like a birthday to me.” 

“Well, is Easter.” 

“Galo, I don’t know who or what that is…” he reminded him, or rather let him know, looking a little offended, and then a little embarrassed at the look of surprise on Galo’s face.

“You don’t know what Easter is!?” He yelled, startling a little girl that was just about to walk up to him, she yelled back and ran off scared as if Galo had yelled at her. Galo looked over and ran after the girl quickly to apologize. Leaving Lio to awkwardly stand by and look at all the people dressed in many colors, from very bright to very soft. No one was wearing anything in the scale of black. Just kids doing that old party activity of looking for eggs, he noticed. 

He walked off a little, not wanting to stand in the middle of everything until Galo came back to his side. 

“Hey- sorry, she just got spooked.” He laughed and scratched the back of his neck, brushing off some confetti he let the girl crack on his head to make her feel better.

“Is okay?... Galo, what's Easter?” 

“Ahh…” Galo trailed off, half concerned and half amused, “is just… Easter, y’know, a holiday? Like Christmas!” 

“Christmas? But there’s no presents, just eggs.” 

“Well yeah, they’re Easter eggs.” 

“... I thought it was a birthday thing, to look for eggs I mean. I remember doing that a few times when I was a kid.” But now that he thought about it, he did it maybe only once every year. If it was a birthday activity maybe he would’ve done it more often? 

“No- no one does that on their birthday.— here.” He grabbed Lio by the hand to stand by further away from the kids so they wouldn’t hear. 

“The idea is that the Easter bunny comes and hides all the eggs, then the kids come and find them. I always volunteer to be the Easter bunny. The kids know it's actually me, but some of them actually think I work for the Easter bunny!” Galo laughed, a booming smile to accompany it. 

Lio still didn’t understand, but he just nodded and asked more questions in a ten minute period for Galo to answer them. By the end he only understood he was dressed too grimly for the event and that this was a very family friendly thing. He didn’t even bother to bring up that he did bring a bunny outfit in his bike just in case, but it definitely wasn’t something he could wear here. Maybe just the ears. 

“Sorry, I’ll try to wear something more appropriate next year so I can help you… I guess I’ll just… stand around.” He sighed, looking a little disappointed in himself until Galo eagerly clapped his hands on his shoulders. 

“No is okay! You can still help! A lot of the kids are coming up to me and I haven’t been able to make sure the kids don’t wander off too far. If you could make sure they don’t, I’d appreciate it?” 

Lio sighed and nodded, Galo grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off somewhere with the kids. 

Lio had to admit it was impressive how well Galo got along with kids, he must just be one of those people. Which Lio wasn’t sure he was since fifteen minutes later he was sitting in the grass trying to get a pair of twin girls to stop crying after he scolded them for trying to climb a tree that was on the other side of the building where the party was taking place. He sighed and wound up carrying the still crying girls back. A gentleman and a lady came to take the girls away, the lady eyed Lio with some skepticism and thanked him. 

He wandered around a while longer, at some point hearing a mortified woman asking another lady why there was an escort woman at the party. Lio didn’t pay them much mind until a while later he heard the same woman tell the other “oh my god I think is a man-“ the other lady just quietly asked “can men be dominatrix?” They looked horrified when Lio turned to them with a raised brow. He didn’t know whether to be offended or not. Thankfully Galo was grabbing his shoulder before he had time to make up his mind. 

“I brought you a costume- I’m not sure it’ll fit you but is in the cupboard of the bathroom on the first hallway to the right when you go in.” He patted him on the shoulder and Lio nodded, for once he was eager to wear something other than black leather so long as the parents didn’t think he was some sort of sex worker at a family event. 

Galo waved while Lio went in. He too had heard a few people saying weird things about Mr Bunny’s friend, so he had gone to the orphanage director to ask if maybe they still had the costume they bought for a teen who had volunteered to come a few weeks ago but hadn’t been able to make it. Thankfully they had still ordered a matching outfit to Galo’s and it was stored inside. Galo didn’t know what it would look like but whatever should be fine. Although he didn’t think Lio looked bad on what he’d been wearing, he was more depressed than he was provoking, but he chalked it up to parents just being startled. 

Galo looked down at his side as a pair of twin girl came to tug at his baggy blue pants. “Mr Bunny!” One started, meanwhile the other continued while pointing somewhere. “Is that the real Easter bunny?” The first girl shook her head. “Of course not! The real Easter bunny couldn’t come, it must be a Easter prince!” She corrected, Galo just laughed and looked over as Lio was currently being swarmed by children. 

He looked nothing like a prince, not any more so than he would any other day. He was simply dressed in something that highlighted his fair features and made him look younger than he was. A pastel purple vest similar to Galo’s, a small straw hat with ears coming out the back— and some fluffy shorts that didn’t go nearly far down enough his legs, at least not far down enough to protect him from all the kids clinging to his legs and breaking confetti on his feet. Rubbing confetti on long yellow socks. Lio wasn’t about to fight children so he just forced himself to walk with all the weight of them as he tried to get to Galo. 

Galo laughed and just cupped his hands around his mouth. 

“We’re about to serve the cake!” He yelled, and quickly the kids ran off, leaving Lio alone and rushing to the main table with a large egg shaped cake in the middle of it.

“How do kids have so much energy?” Lio asked, patting down his clothes from all the confetti. 

“Some of the eggs have candy inside.” Galo explained while he brushed some confetti out of Lio’s hair. “You look like a birthday cupcake.” 

Lio raised a brow, “Well you look like confetti ice cream.” He retaliated with a small smile, looking over Galo’s shoulders at all the kids in the table. “I think your minions are waiting.” 

Galo snorted and shook his head. “You’re wrong, Im  _ their  _ minion.” 

Lio shook his head, making sure no one was staring at them before he pulled on Galo’s oversized green tie to give him a quick kiss. “Well I say you’re  _ mine _ … go on, go do your Easter duties. I don’t think this whole thing really suits me much.” 

Galo nodded. “I know, it's okay. You don’t need to stick around if you don’t want to.” 

“I’ll stay, just … I don’t know if kids hate me or love me.” He shrugged, “doesn’t matter, I know another bunny you’ll like.” He smiled and gave Galo a little shove to send him off to the children. Galo didn’t know what he meant, but it thrilled him and made him smile regardless, going with a bit of a skip in his step over to the table to let everyone serve the cake. 


End file.
